A Scared Child and A Wise Child
by ihasseptcshadowpie
Summary: After the civil war, Wanda is left alone. She has no where to go. So Wanda decided to flee to Norway, where her plans were to start a new life. But her actions during the civil war and the knowledge of her powers are holding back. Can she leve her past behind or will she find her friends. Slight AU after CACW. Wanda is either in Wakanda nor in prison.


**Hello, so I just got this idea out of nowhere. I really think Wanda deserves better. Thank you for reading. Slightly AU:ish. One Shot.  
PS. English isn't my first language.**

 **I don't own anything Marvel.**

 **...**

Wanda was insecure before her powers, but now, she was scared of her self. She had already ben broken but when Pietro had ben killed she had been split in half. After the Civil War in her team and Cap let them out she had escaped and now she was all alone. She had never been alone, she had always had her brother. Wanda didn't even have Vision to talk to and she hadn't any real home since what happened to Sokiovia. She blamed her self for the fight. She blamed her self for what happened in Lagos. She had lost hope that her powers could do anything good. In her eyes they were a curse, so she hid them.

The teenager had fled to a quiet town i Norway and she actually enjoyed it. As much as you can enjoy being a refugee from the law.

She lived in an old apartment house and Wanda had a job at the local grocery store. But she didn't really have any friends, she talked to her neighbours and gossiped with her co-workers but the girl was scared that people in Norway would know who she was. Even in Norway people probably know about The Avengers, The Civil war and The Sokovia accords. She even changed her name. She wanted something normal. A Norwegian would be to obvious. A normal American name would be perfect.  
So she called herself Emily Smith.

Not all people understood her anyway. Not everyones English was great, some people could only say things like 'hello' or 'my name is'.

After she realised that, she decided to learn Norwegian. Easier said than done. Wanda soon figured out that Norwegian was different from both English and Russian, both in talking and writing. She took two classes a week and practiced home too. But after a month she gave up. Sure she could say some things but really not as much as she had hoped. At lest the teenagers accent was gone now. She had known from early on that it wouldn't be easier to hide who she was when she had it.

This was ridicules, S.H.I.E.L.D was after her and all her other friend (or more the only people she new) wanted to capture her or were in Wakanda, a place that was pretty hard to get to. Wanda just wanted to be with Vision again. Or Clint. Just not alone. But it was her fault, it was all her fault.

But the world keep on moving. No one recognised her or saw her powers. She used them sometimes. Only for small things like when she had to put up a hundred cans in the store and she was sure she was all alone. She actually learned some more Norwegian and she got a few friends along the way. There was a girls named Anna. She was really nice and worked at the store to. Anna also had a British father so there wasn't a big language barrier. The whole family was practically fluent. Anna and Wanda had grown quiet close. Anna lived with her mom, dad and little sister. Wanda had met Annas little sister and she was, well, odd. Her name was Elise. She had looked at Wanda a strange way.  
Like she already knew her. Wanda's life went sort of eventless from then on. Nothing special really happened, which was really what she hoped for.

But the strangest thing happened on may 17th, Norway's National Day.  
Wanda had told Anna she wanted to learn more of Norway's traditions. So Anna had been happy to tell her all about, may 17th.  
They celebrated it because on that day 1814 the alliance with Denmark had been broken. So Norway had become independent. Until August that same year union with Sweden.  
So Wanda, Anna and Elise had gone out and celebrated. they had watched the parade and sung the national anthem. (Wanda mimicked the words) It had been a fun day. But when Anna went to buy hotdogs she left Wanda all alone with Elise.

Wanda had a bad feeling about this but she couldn't say no.

"Do you know who The Scarlett Witch is?" Elise suddenly asked. Wanda froze.  
The girl in from of her just asked if she knew who saw was.

But her tone was different from a question.

Elise knew Wanda knew. Everyone seemed to know who the Scarlett Witch was. But she knew Wanda knew more than the news and other places people found out about the new Avengers.

A cover is a cover right?

"N…No."

"Well she is my idol. She has these awesome powers.", said Elise. The same weird tone. But it took Wanda aback. She was surprised to say at least. She couldn't say any thing so the younger girl kept going.

"I think she is misunderstood. Everyone looks at her like she is a monster but the powers wasn't her choice. Or… They sort of was but she can't help it. She was young when she got them and didn't se past revenge for her parents. And just that is good in it's own way."

Jet again She was stunned. She flinched a little on the last part. But sadly Elise was right. The only thing she could think though was: how?

How did she know all these things?

"The thing that happened in that city… Um…Lagos, it wasn't her fault. She saved so may more people than she killed. Eleven casualties agains a whole market? Was it because there were more important people in the building? In that case it's ironic that the UN goes against it." Elise laughed a little at the irony she saw but fast regained her serious face.

"She don't deserve all the hate she gets. Her brother even died in Sokovia

to save the arrow guy who was saving a tiny child," Wanda flinched hard and felt a pang of pain in her chest. "She's probably grieving. Her brother was all she had."

A little ten year old girl telling you your life story like you wasn't there and telling you you were awesome and misunderstood was something Wanda never in her life thought would happen. She did't really believe any of it, but it was still sort of nice hearing somebody praise you when you think you are a monster. Wanda thought Elise was done but she kept going.

"She sounds so brave and good, don't you think Emily?"

Silence.

"But I Get the impression you already had opinions on her before I started talking.", She challenged. It was first then Wanda noticed how strong her accent was. The British was so soothing. It made the insecure girl tell the little girl all her feelings on the matter.

"I have a feeling you know my opinions on this." Wanda said quietly.

"Don't look at 'her' like a monster who just kills and destroys. Look at her like someone who is scared, insecure and trying to make the best out of the situations."

"Sorry it took some time the sausages were out so they had to boil new ones. Here you go Emily and Elise." Anna said out of nowhere.

Wanda jumped slightly. The was so deep in her thoughts about the conversation with Elise she didn't even notice Anna was there.

"Thank you." she said and looked at the time.

"Hey what time is it?" Anna asked.

"1:30, why?" Wanda answered.

"Shit. We must go now. Sorry, it was really nice hanging out with you. Right Elise?"

"It was awesome. I hope that you think about what I said. Wanda." said the girl that was wise beyond her years.

"Wanda? Oh whatever. Bye Emily!" Anna said an pulled Elise with her as she began walking home. Elise waved and smirked.

Wanda turned around and started walking home to. It was then she began thinking how much that smirk reminded her of Natasha. The red hair may have play a small role in the similarities she saw.

What happened to Natasha anyway?

Maybe she should look into it.

Maybe she should look into finding the other Avengers in Wakanda.

Maybe Elise was right.

Maybe Wanda wasn't the monster she thought she was.

She could do good.

"I will find a way to find them and then I will leave this country."

That was how Wanda got an idol.

A girl that had the wisdom the Scarlett Witch needed.

* * *

 **So again thank you for reading! I hope my english wasn't that bad.**


End file.
